To be Sick, or not to be Sick
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Yuki got sick and now Shuichi is taking care of him.  you know what that means, Yuki's in big trouble! LOL Read and Review to find out what happens!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters, so yeah... **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Yuki X Shuichi. IE: Boy on boy, don't like it don't read it... **

To be Sick, or not to be Sick

Yuki had been sick for the past week. Even though he didn't try to hide it from his lover, he still didn't listen to Shuichi when he demanded that he should go to bed. He had taken the past few days off to help Yuki recover, but the whole time Yuki spent in front of his computer or something.

He blew his nose for the thousandth time that day and threw away the tissue. His head ached, his nose itched from needing to sneeze, and he felt tired. But some time over the past few days he had locked Shuichi out of his office to keep him from catching his cold.

Not that he'd ever admit that was the real reason behind his motivation, it was easy enough to say he was annoying him. He laid his head down in front of the keyboard, after taking his glasses off, and coughed a few times. Maybe it was time he thought about going to bed.

He all of a sudden felt hot and when he sat up too fast he became dizzy and disoriented. He walked to the door and opened it to see Shuichi sprawled out in the hall fast asleep. Just what he needed to see, when he had caught the cold he had stopped having sex with Shuichi to try to keep him from getting sick. His groin responded to the sight of the boy laying there.

He did his best to step over the kid and walk into the kitchen. He reached into his refrigerator, the coolness coming from it very pleasant against his scorching skin, and pulled out a beer. He took a long chug from the can and then, when he looked down, pressed the cold can against his forehead. He must have been sicker then he thought at first because his stomach wrenched from the alcohol hitting his system and he had the overwhelming urge to go vomit in the bathroom.

He held it back as best he could, he really needed to rest. He took another long swallow from the can before picking up his pack of cigarettes and lighter and heading for his study again. This time when he got there he saw the door closed… hmm… strange… he didn't remember closing the door behind him.

"Yuki-chan." He heard his name called, it was from somewhere beside of him. He had to get away from Shuichi quick if he didn't want to infect the boy with his cold. He took hold of the doorknob and tried to turn it… it was locked! "Since you didn't want to come out I decided to wait till you came out for something and locked you out." Shuichi finished as he came out, twirling a key on his finger.

Yuki's throat hurt, he really didn't want to speak unless he had to. "Give me the key brat."

"No," Shuichi stated firmly. "Your going to bed weather you like it or not." He came up and took the beer and smokes out of his hands.

Yuki looked down at the kid, he looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. But before Yuki could say anything he almost fell over from dizziness. He leaned heavily against the wall when he felt Shuichi's slim frame next to him.

"I'll help you to bed, you need to rest now." Shuichi said, his tone giving no room for argument.

But, for once the brat was right. He did need to rest desperately. The beer hadn't helped him any, if anything it hurt him more. When they made it into their shared room Shuichi let Yuki set down and unbuttoned his shirt. "You aren't going to get up from this bed. If when you're better you want to continue your novel I'll bring the computer in to you." Shuichi moved down to his feet where he took off his slippers and socks.

When that much was done Yuki lay back and let Shuichi strip him of his pants. For some reason his clothing did seem too hot to be in. He was covered in perspiration from his fever and Shuichi went into the bathroom to find a washcloth. When he found one he returned with it damp and began to clean Yuki of all the sweat.

"You know, you don't have to do this brat." Yuki said as he relaxed and enjoyed the cool feeling of that cloth on his skin.

"Hush." Shuichi demanded softly. "I'll go out later to get some cough medicine and stuff." He turned to Yuki from his ministrations and said with serious eyes, "If I see you out of the bed when I get back I'll kill you." He then gave his usual smile and continued to cool Yuki's burning skin, stealing a kiss here or there on his skin, nothing more then affection.

Yuki felt himself being driven into a dark sleep as he felt Shuichi's cool hands on his body. It felt so wonderful with his fever raging, his hands his only anchor to consciousness. All too soon, though, he felt those hands leave him to wonder around the darkness alone.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Hiro; I didn't want to go out alone tonight." Shuichi said as he walked with is friend down to the drug store. He had made a mental list of what he needed: Cough Medicine, Chicken Noodle Soup, Tissues, and Est.… 

"I'm surprised that Yuki actually gave in and let you take care of him." Hiroshi said as they walked. "I mean, you aren't the most dependable person when it comes to taking care of some one."

Shuichi surprisingly took no offence to Hiroshi's words. "Yeah, usually I can be a klutz. But when I put my mind to it I can really be useful!" Shuichi smiled.

Hiro softly clunked his friend on the head with his fist. "What brain?"

They just both laughed softly. While Shuichi was picking up the things he needed, Shuichi was getting the feeling of being a very important person, taking care of Yuki like this. He liked it; his caring instincts told him that he had to do anything to take care of Yuki.

He had gotten the cough medicine first. It was the hardest to get because he didn't know what Yuki liked. He got the strongest stuff to help with headaches, back aches, stomach aches, fever, coughs, and just about anything else that Yuki probably had, the taste was strawberry so he didn't think Yuki would complain too much. Seeing how his favorite food is strawberry shortcake. He got the chicken noodle soup as well, and the tissues.

He was just finishing making sure he had everything he'd need when he saw Hiro come up beside of him. "Boy, really stocking up are we Shuichi?"

Shuichi just smiled, he saw the beer in his friends hand and said "I could say the same." While pointing down to the beer.

Hiro blushed. "Well, my brother is coming over for a visit; I wanted to make sure I had enough." They walked up and paid for their things and left.

"You know, this all brings back memories of when Aizawa attacked me." Shuichi sighed, it wasn't a long walk from Yuki's place to the drug store, but it ran right past the parking garage that he was beaten up in.

Hiroshi put an arm around his friend. "Don't worry about it Shu, that bastard got what he deserved when Yuki AND Mr. Seguchi took care of him. I really don't think he'd dare show his ugly face around again. Or this time I might have a round with him." Hiro smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, your right. I really didn't expect Seguchi-san to push him in front of that car like that." Shuichi smiled. "I'm glad that so many people care about me. It makes life worth living."

Hiro again bumped his fist against his friends head. "Baka, didn't you know that already?"

Shuichi just smiled and hugged his friend then ran the rest of the way back to Yuki's place. When he entered the apartment he looked around. Everything was just as he had left it, that's good. Yuki obviously hadn't gotten up.

He walked into the kitchen and put a pot on the stove for the soup; once he had taken care of that he got out one of the bed trays that were kept in the cabinet. He sat a large bowl on it with a cup of juice and put the medicine on it as well. He'd make Yuki take that first!

He poured the soup in and even put a flower on the tray. He was going to be good to Yuki until he got better. He walked into the bedroom to see Yuki setting up but resting. He smiled and said "Yuki, I'm back, and I made you some soup."

He came over and sat the tray across Yuki's lap. When he looked up he saw the tenderest look in Yuki's eyes. "You didn't have to go though so much trouble brat."

"But I did, all I want to do is take care of you." Shuichi laid a gentle kiss on Yuki's left ear just above his earring. This made him shiver a little, but he didn't push Shuichi away. He just smiled a little and began to eat at his soup. "Wait!"

"What?" Yuki looked up to see a bottle of medicine shoved into his face.

"Medicine first!" Shuichi said, then took off the little cup from the top and poured out the right amount and handed it to him. Surprisingly Yuki took it without complaint, and then dug into his soup.

Shuichi smiled and laid another kiss on his ear in the exact same place. "I'm going to go wash the pot I used. Call if you need anything." And with that Shuichi skipped out of the room. Even Yuki had to admit that the brat was pretty good at something like this when he put his mind to it.

Once he had finished everything he sat the tray to the floor and rolled over. His head actually had stopped throbbing and his stomach wasn't churning like it had been. He laid back in contentment and relaxed, he was beginning to feel better already.

He felt a soothing hand at his back. "Yuki." Shuichi whispered, "I can start a bath for you if you'd like."

"That sounds nice Shu-chan." Yuki said as he rolled over to look at him. The medicine must have been working because he looked so relaxed. Shuichi smiled and moved away. Yuki rolled back over and heard the faucet come on in the bath tub. He could just imagine all that warm water easing his tense muscles.

When Shuichi returned to get Yuki he was watching him out of the corner of his eyes. "It's ready Yuki." Shuichi smiled sweetly.

"I'll only take a bath if you join me." Yuki said as he gave Shuichi a knowing smile.

Shuichi shook his head, he came over saying "I'll only join you if you let me help you to the bathroom" Yuki smiled and nodded. Together they went to the bathroom and Shuichi tested the water. It was warm enough.

Yuki eased into it and let out a long deep satisfied sigh as he sunk beneath the water. Shuichi was so good to him. He watched Shuichi put in some bubble bath as the water kept running to fill the tub more. Soon the tub was full of bubbles.

Shuichi stripped out of his pants, shirt, and hoodie and slipped in with Yuki. Yuki wanted to pull Shuichi in for a kiss but thought better of it. He didn't want to get Shuichi sick, especially after all his sexual fasting, it would all be in vain. Shuichi slipped his arms around Yuki and held him.

Yuki smiled for some reason he felt like Shuichi was having fun taking care of him. This once he would give in and let Shuichi take care of him. "How are you feeling?" Shuichi asked.

"Much better thanks to you." Yuki smiled, and when Shuichi looked up he touched his lips to Shuichi's. Just a feather light kiss. Shuichi moved back a little and got some things to start to wash with.

Together they washed and relaxed. While laying in the tub with his lover, Shuichi suddenly got a burst of inspiration. He jumped up, still dripping wet and stark naked, and ran out of the bathroom to get a pad of paper and a pen.

Yuki watched his naked form run out of the bathroom. "Sh-Shu-chan?" He watched Shuichi run back in the bathroom, close the door, and start to scribble words down on the paper. He was leaning back against the tub when Yuki pulled him up a little by his hair. "You interrupted my relaxation." He gently licked behind the boy's ear, "No one interrupts my relaxation."

"Oh, Gomen-nisai Yuki. I had to write down these lyrics before I forgot them." Shuichi gave him a lazy smile, what Yuki didn't know was that these lyrics were for him, a song dedicated to him alone. When Yuki tried to look over the boy's shoulder to see them he hid them. "Sorry, they're a surprise."

Shuichi stuck the lyrics under the sink in the cabinet and got back into the warm water with his lover. "Next time you jump out of the tub like that I'll just have to run after you and punish you." Yuki gave him a seductive smile.

Shuichi smiled back "I guess I'll just have to test that threat." He thought about it a moment and said "Next time though. You're still sick." He then grabbed the buff from Yuki's hand and soaped it up again and began to wash Yuki very slowly.

Surprisingly enough, Yuki relaxed to his little uke's ministrations. He laid his head back and relaxed. He had to breathe though his mouth, though, because his nose was still stuffed up. When he felt Shuichi's hand go below the water to wash something else he bucked his hips up in surprise. It actually felt good against his skin. But that was all he did was run the buff over it.

Yuki watched Shuichi finish washing him and then lay back against him. "You surprised me tonight brat, I never thought you could actually take care of me." He heard Shuichi giggle. "What's so funny?" He hissed.

"You sound funny Yuki." Shuichi giggled. Yuki's nose was stuffed up enough to make him sound different.

Yuki wanted to ring his neck. He just smirked and kissed him. "Now lets see if you get sick too brat." He said abrasively and then went to stand. The moment he stood up he fell back down, hitting his head against the wall of the shower. He was too dizzy to stand and fell back into the tub.

Shuichi panicked, he scrambled to find something to cover the back of Yuki's bleeding head. He pressed some cloth to the back of Yuki's head and helped him up into his lap. When Shuichi looked down at Yuki his eyes were glazed, he probably had a concussion. "That'll teach you to be mean." But there were no force behind Shuichi's words. He was terrified that Yuki had actually hurt himself badly.

He knew he should call an ambulance, he laid Yuki's head back so that his head was against the back of the shower so he wouldn't go under the water, then opened up the drain to drain out the water.

He ran out and grabbed the cordless phone from the living room and ran back, almost passing up the door to the bedroom and sliding into the wall. He dialed as he ran and gave the operator at the other end of the line all the information. He then called Hiro to come over and help him get Yuki out of the shower.

It was about twenty minuets later the ambulance arrived. Shuichi and Hiro had gotten Yuki out of the tub and a pair of pajama pants on him and waited for the paramedics.

When they had arrived they told Shuichi it was more then likely a concussion, but they wanted to take Yuki to the hospital to be sure he would be ok. As quick as he could Shuichi got dressed and Hiro promised to take care of Mr. K the next day if he didn't show up for work.

Once Yuki was in the back of the ambulance, Shuichi climbed in and sat next to him. He heard him mumble something in his sleep, something about 'Shu-chan, close the window its cold.'

He took Yuki's hand and gently rubbed it. "It'll be ok; I'm here Eiri-kun." It was rare you heard Shuichi call him anything but Yuki.

Shuichi spent the whole night at the hospital hanging on the edge of hell. Since they had taken Yuki back into the ER he hadn't heard a word. He had mostly been filling out paperwork and what not.

It wasn't until 3 in the morning did any doctor come out to see him. "Shindou Shuichi?" The doctor asked the pink haired boy.

Shuichi stood, "Yes sir how is Yuki?" He was so worried the doctor would say he is dieing, or had brain damage or something.

"Fine, he's resting right now. It turns out he has a concussion but since you got him to us so fast the damage wasn't that severe. He'll be fine. We are keeping him over night to do observation and can go home tomorrow." The doctor told him, looking over Yuki's charts now and again.

"Can I go see him?" Shuichi asked eagerly.

"Yes, we had to put 5 stitches in the back of his head, he'll probably be drowsy." The doctor said, leading Shuichi to Yuki's room.

When Shuichi entered he gasped, Yuki looked so pale, more so then usual. "He lost some blood, not enough to come close to killing him, but he'll be weak for a while." The doctor said as he turned and left the two of them alone.

"Shuichi?" He heard his name called. "Shuichi, I was stupid."

Shuichi came closer and said "it's alright Yuki, you were sick; it's just something that happened; besides you'll be fine."

Yuki winced at the pain in his head. "They gave me some morphine; it should take away the pain soon." Yuki rasped, he was starting to feel sleepy.

Shuichi smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up." He placed a warm kiss on Yuki's head as he slowly drifted to sleep. "I'll be here with you, Eiri-kun."

He sat down next to Yuki's bed and there he watched over his lover all night. When Yuki woke up the next morning sure enough Shuichi was there slumped over the edge of his bed sleeping. A nurse came in to check on him for the morning bed check and he asked for some breakfast for him and Shuichi.

The nurse nodded and set out some cold water for them both and continued on her way to check on patients. Yuki looked over at his Shuichi and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. That woke him up. "Yuki… you're awake already…?"

Yuki just nodded and kissed his uke on the lips this time. Shuichi stood so he wasn't straining and deepened the kiss slightly. "I love you Shu-chan. Even thought I was being such a jerk when I got hurt you still took such good care of me. I couldn't ask for a better lover."

Shuichi smiled and hugged him. "The doctor said you could probably come home today. You'll just have to take it easy."

Yuki looked up and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'll take it easy as long as it is you who takes care of me."

Shuichi's hand was on Yuki's forehead faster then Yuki could blink. "Are you feeling alright Yuki? I think you got a concussion from the fall last night."

Yuki rolled his eyes and laid his aching head back. "I'm feeling fine Shu-chan. I just really want to go home."

Shuichi nodded and sure enough Shuichi managed to get Yuki home. Seguchi-sama came to pick them up to take them home, even though the doctor tried to fight them all the way out the door Shuichi wouldn't hear any of it. He'd have someone come visit Yuki in a couple days to check him out. But when Yuki said he wanted to home Shuichi was going to get him home.

The first half of the ride was mostly quite. Shuichi knew that Seguchi was all for their relationship if it helped Yuki recover. But ever since Yuki coughing up blood and now this most recent accident Shuichi was getting the feeling Seguchi wanted them to break up for Yuki's own safety.

"Shindou-san, I want you to take good care of Yuki. I would help but I'm going to be very busy. Make sure he does not get up out of bed until the doctor says he is fit. It was quite an accident last night and from what I hear it was just that: an accident. I'm glad you were there to take care of him when it happened. Even if you weren't there the accident might have happened anyway and then I worry about what might have happened." Tohma looked back at them with that usual smile.

"Thank you Seguchi-sama. I will make sure he stays in bed. But he's got a deadline coming up for his next book and I may have to bend the rules for him a couple times and let him work on his computer in bed." Shuichi gave a smile.

Tohma nodded. "Yes, that would be a good reason to bend the rules for him. I don't want that Psycho editor of his to be bothering him right now. I hope you can take care of his affairs yourself, unless you'd like me to take care of them until he is better."

Yuki was laying down in the back seat with his head in Shuichi's lap. He just loved being talked about as if he weren't even in the car. "I'll take care of my own affairs thank you very much. I'm not a baby boy any more." Yuki then looked down and blushed slightly. "I would appreciate it though if you did keep that psycho editor off my back."

Shuichi smiled down at his lover. "You won't hear a word from her." He then gently stroked Yuki's head easing his pain. Yuki looked up at him and gently smiled. Tohma looked back at them and smiled a little. He still thought that Shuichi might be a little hazardous to Yuki's health but you only live once and if they were happy where was he to question their relationship?

When they arrived home Tohma wheeled Yuki up into the elevator while Shuichi searched though his bag for his key to the condo.

"Hurry up punk; I want to get to my own bed." Yuki said.

Shuichi looked down at Yuki with a smile. He didn't care if Yuki always called him a punk or worse. To him those were words of endearment, and he'd always hold them close to his heart.


End file.
